NO PUEDE SER VERDAD
by darkcortana
Summary: john despues de la dura pelea con el didacta perdio una cosa a la que ya se habia acostumbrado y le habia sacado mas de una alguna vez una sonrisa: su gran compañera y amiga cortana. lo que lo pone trizte pero un nuevo soldado se infiltrara en la infinity lo que no esperaba era que ese soldado le fuera sumenmente conocido "-no puede ser verdad-" fue lo que dijo john 117
1. Chapter 1

No puede ser verdad

"-bienvenido a casa John-"

Fueron las últimas palabras de Cortana para después desaparecer

Eso ponía a nuestro querido héroe triste. Ya no vería mas a aquella I.A que lo había acompañado por 8 años, ayudándolo a salir de las más duras situaciones, haciendo que una que otra vez por muy frio que fuera lograba sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa. Había prometido llevarla con Halsey pero había fallado, no había podido cumplirle aquella promesa a su querida amiga, exacto ella se había vuelto su amiga, la única que lo comprendía casi a la perfección. Y aunque mucha gente decía que eso era imposible John había descubierto que no era verdad aquello que nunca lo expreso, el, la quería.

Ahora John estaba ahí en el espacio, solo, completamente solo, pensando en que había hecho mal para que su plan de llevarla con Halsey hubiera fallado. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una luz, era un pelican. Lo subieron, y al entrar por aquel pasillo lleno de soldados, todos lo saludaron como acostumbran los soldados. Dándole respeto al Spartan que había salvado a la humanidad más de una vez. Camino hasta la cubierta y con nostalgia se puso a observar la tierra.

Poco después sintió unos pasos detrás de el pero no le tomo importancia

-¿te importa si voy contigo?-

Dijo el capital Lasky haciéndolo reaccionar y voltear a verlo y decirle

-claro que no señor-

Mientras Lasky se acercaba decía

-tranquilo jefe suena raro que me llame señor-

John volvió a mirar hacia el frente con Lasky a un lado mirando hacia el mismo punto

Poco después Lasky opino tratando de entablar conversación

-es preciosa ¿verdad? Casi nunca puedo observarla-

Lasky miro a John al no obtener respuesta de el así que volvió a hablar

-estudie en curbo-

Volvió a mirarlo con las manos en la cintura pero John seguía igual

-no hablas mucho ¿verdad?-

Dijo dándose cuenta de que John no le respondía pero el sabia la razón

-jefe no voy a fingir que se cómo te sientes he perdido seres queridos pero nunca nada parecido a lo que estás pasando-

-el deber de un soldado es proteger a la humanidad sin importar el costo-

Lasky cruzo los brazos para después mirar a John y decirle

-lo dices como si los humanos y los soldados fuéramos diferentes, los soldados no somos máquinas de trabajo somos gente –

Aquellas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para nuestro héroe lo miro unos segundos y volvió su vista a la bella tierra

-bueno te dejo con la cubierta-

Dijo Lasky para retirarse

John con esas palabras recordó como una pequeña apuesta que había tenido con Cortana de descubrir quién de los dos era una maquina

-ella dijo lo mismo una vez, lo de ser una máquina-

/en otro lugar/

Una anciana doctora se encontraba tras las rejas por traición, esa anciana; Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. Un oficial de la UNCS Kelly para ser exactos entro para darle una noticia que suponía que le daría alegría a la anciana

-vaya es la primera vez que uno de mis Spartans me visitan-

Kelly mantenía su rostro sin ninguna expresión

-traigo una buena noticia para ti-

-¿así?- dijo Catherine con sarcasmo

-sí, John está vivo-

La doctora se levantó de su cama de inmediato

-¿¡donde esta!?-

Dijo aferrándose a los barrotes

-en la infinity-

Pero algo miro en Kelly que no le gusto, era como preocupación por John

-¿él está bien?-

Pregunto más tranquila

-no-

Dijo mirando al suelo

-Kelly dime que le sucedió-

Dijo la doctora más preocupada aun por su Spartan favorito

-no es nada que tenga que tenga que ver con su cuerpo si no es más…emocional-

Eso tranquilizo un poco más a Catherine

-perdió a Cortana la I.A que le diste y no está muy bien-

Catherine le dio la espalda a Kelly.

-sabes bien que ira a buscarla-

-esta vez no es así-

-¿así? y ¿cómo es?-

-esta vez la destruyeron, la mayor parte de tu invento quedo vagando en el espacio-

Catherine comprendió como estaría John ante tal situación

Kelly volvió a hablar

-aunque no lo demuestre lo conozco y sé que está muy triste, hasta me da miedo de que se mate. Catherine John necesita tu ayuda más que nunca-

Catherine sonrió

-¿y como esperas que lo haga Kelly? ¿Salgo volando de aquí?-

Kelly sonrió ante el sarcasmo de la anciana doctora.

-conseguí un permiso de alto mando ya que no quieren perder a su Spartan favorito solo que…pusieron una condición. Que yo te vigilaría en todo momento aparte de que John no debe enterarse de nada de esto sino intentara huir de la infinity y eso sería un problema-

Catherine volvió a sonreír

-está bien acepto-

Kelly le hablo a uno de los guardias para que soltaran a Catherine.

Al soltarla Kelly la siguió a su lado

Catherine seguía con las esposas por si intentaba escapar

-¿dónde fue destruida y cómo?-

- en el espacio en las afueras de la tierra con una pistola forerruner-

-entiendo-

-¿y cómo piensas reconstruirla?-

-eso es un secreto pero será algo que le gustara a John ahora sí que no estará hablando con un simple holograma esta vez será algo especial. John ya ha salvado la galaxia varias veces yo digo que ya se merece un descanso ¿tú que dices?-

-tienes razón-

/con nuestro querido héroe/

John se encontraba en una habitación de la infinity, solo… en su mano tenía algo que desde ese día se volvería especial, lo único con lo que podía recordarla; aquel chip donde había estado Cortana. John se sentía horrible consigo mismo y esa soledad la estaba sintiendo como ninguna otra vez. En eso entra palmer

-jefe. Quisiera saber si podríamos entrenar quiero ver si los rumores son ciertos-

Sarah al ver que no obtenía repuesta se acercó a él.

-¿se siente bien?-

-si-

Contesto frio

-¿entonces qué dice? También estarán lo demás Spartans-

-Está bien-

Contesto con el mismo tono de siempre

John acepto la propuesta de palmer para evitar pensar en Cortana.

John se levantó dando a notar su gran estatura para después decir

-vamos-


	2. TRABAJO DURO BUSCANDO A CORTANA

**Hola lamento no haberme presentado en el cap. anterior pero gracias a los que comentaron como mi torpe amiga mimi que subió 2 reviews, electric-dragon (pd: yo tambn amo halo¡) y por ultimo xelviand gracias por comentar y espero lo sigan haciendo**

**_Desclaimer: halo no es mío porque si fuera mío yo sería Cortana_**

CAPITULO 2: trabajo duro reconstruyendo Cortana

Un pelican viajaba a donde había explotado la nave del didacta

-creo que será un poco difícil recopilar los datos-

Comento Catherine con su tableta en mano

-si lo sé pero todo esto es por John- comento Kelly casi en un suspiro

Halsey la miro con una sonrisa

-¿estas lista?-

Pregunto la vieja doctora

Kelly solo asintió, para después ponerse su casco y Catherine con un traje espacial

La compuerta de carga se abrió y Kelly y Catherine comenzaron su labor

/en la infinity/

Grant esquivo un golpe de John que casi y la hace volar por los aires. Ella reconocía que John si se merecía el título de; jefe maestro como le decían.

-vaya jefe sí que es bueno-

John no contesto solo asintió

-¡sigo yo!-

Grito a lo lejos Hoya

John se colocó en posición de combate listo para atacar

Y la verdad era que no estaba mostrando todo su potencial ya que se sentía terriblemente mal

-¡hay voy!-

Dijo con entusiasmo tratando de golpear a John en la cara

Pero su intento fue erróneo ya que el jefe lo esquivo rápidamente tomando la mano de Hoya y tirándolo al suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír

-¡jajaja! Hoya te viste más inútil de lo normal jajajajaja-

Hoya un poco molesto se levantó al ataque de nuevo pero su suerte fue la misma

/en otro lugar/

-vaya es más difícil de lo que pensé-

Comento Halsey

-pero lo bueno es que lo estamos logrando-

-si-

Contesto Kelly

/horas después/

Kelly y la doctora Halsey subían al pelican con todo lo que habían logrado recopilar, que era gran parte de Cortana

-ahora necesito llegar a mi laboratorio para comenzar el trabajo que no quiero que se prolongue por meses-

Kelly asintió

-al nuevo laboratorio de la doctora Halsey-

-entendido-

Dijo el piloto

El nuevo laboratorio de la doctora Halsey seria en la tierra en la selva

-ya estoy ansiosa-

Comento Halsey con una sonrisa

/en la infinity/

John ya había peleado con todos los Spartans de la infinity pero ninguno pudo vencerlo

-muchas gracias jefe-

Dijo palmer

-no hay de que-

Dijo desganado, palmer de inmediato se dio cuenta

-¿seguro que está bien jefe?-

-si…-

Dijo para alejarse y tomar rumbo hacia la habitación que le había asignado la infinity

Tomo el chip donde había estado Cortana y lo miro unos segundos poco después tuvo unas visiones como las que había tenido después de dejarla en gran caridad

-"pronto volveré John"-

John sacudió un poco su cabeza, para después decir

-¿qué demonios me está sucediendo?-

Se preguntó a si mismo al haber tenido aquella extraña visión

Se levantó y fue a ver de nuevo la hermosa tierra en la cubierta pero…

-"pronto…estaré contigo"-

-eso no es cierto-

Dijo a la visión

Después miro el rostro de Cortana sonriendo

Todo le estaba recordando a Cortana, simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza así que opto por irse a dormir aunque sea un poco

Se recostó en esa cama especial para Spartans ya que si se subía a una normal esta se rompería.

Sin más se dispuso a cerrar los ojos

++++++++++++++++++++sueño++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

John se encontraba en una misión en la tierra salvándola del covenant

Pero entre todo el bullicio de la gente miro a un civil igual a Cortana

La forma de el cuerpo del cabello…, todo absolutamente todo.

Esa civil corrió hacia él ya que era seguida por un elite.

John de inmediato lo mato y la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo

-vamos a un lugar seguro-

Le dijo John a la chica de hermoso cabello negro y ojos azules

-lo siento no…puedo caminar-

Dijo la chica

John se extrañó pero al mirar su pie se encontró con que estaba de un color azul y que iba avanzando hacia la cabeza

-busca a Halsey John-

+++++++fin del sueño++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

John despertó con la respiración un poco agitada

Sabía que no tenía que creer en los sueños pero ese le daba la corazonada de que debía hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho Cortana en aquel sueño

Se levantó de inmediato y camino hasta el cuarto de Lasky.

Toco la puerta y enseguida Lasky salió mirando a un jefe cabizbajo

-sucede algo jefe-

-quiero solicitar su permiso para ir a la tierra a buscar a Halsey-

Lasky recordó lo que le había dicho el alto mando sobre el experimento que la doctora Halsey desarrollaba, no le habían dicho que era pero le dijeron que no informara nada de eso a John

-no lo sé jefe veré que puedo hacer ya que es muy difícil que dejen entrar a alguien ahí-

-si señor muchas gracias-

-no hay de qué jefe después de todo yo también le debo favores-

Sin más John se retiró.


	3. EL NUEVO SOLDADO DE LA INFINITY

**HOLA¡ YA VOLBI CON EL CAPITULO NUMRO 3 DE ESTA HISTORIA. DECIRLES QUE NO SOY NUEVA HACIANDO FICS YA TENGO 3 EN AMOR YAOI Y HE ESCRITO MUCHOS EN LIBRETAS PERO EN FIN GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO Y TERMINE BIEN **

**_DESCLAIMER: HALO NO ES MIO SI LO FUERA, CORTANA Y JOHN YA HUBIERA HECHO MUCHAS "TRAVESURAS" JUNTOS_**

Capítulo 3: el nuevo soldado de la infinity

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y John 117 seguía con su mismo estado, aunque pocos se daban cuenta como: palmer, Lasky y Grant la única chica Spartan del equipo majestic aunque él lo negaba diciendo que estaba bien que era porque estaba cansado. Pero ellos sabían perfectamente que no era por eso

/mientras tanto en la tierra/

Catherine salía de su laboratorio hastiada de tanto trabajo pero después de varios días sin dormir había logrado su objetivo

-ven Kelly-

Llamo a la Spartan sentada

Kelly se levantó y camino hasta el laboratorio al entran miro a una hermosa chica como de unos 25 años de edad recostada en una cama. Parecía que dormía muy bien, se acercó un poco más y la chica tenía el pelo negro y corto como el de la doctora.

-es Cortana ¿verdad?-

-si solo que no pude hacer que tuviera su memoria por completo, si puede hablar y caminar como otro cualquier humano pero su memoria se recuperara con el paso del tiempo-

-eso que quiere decir –

Dijo Kelly volteando a mirar a la doctora

-eso quiere decir que recuperara su memoria en fragmentos conforme a lo que mire o escuche-

-¿entonces cómo se encontrara con John?-

-ira como un recluta cualquiera a la infinity tal vez John sepa de inmediato a quien se parece pero ella tardara un poco en saber quién es el-

-entiendo pero ¿conservara su nombre?-

-yo digo que sí creo que eso es lo único que recuerda ya lo veremos cuando despierte-

-perfecto-

Dijo Kelly saliendo del laboratorio

Catherine sonrió como con nostalgia y miro el cielo

-espero que me den muchos nietos John –

/en la infinity/

John caminaba a la habitación de Lasky para ver si había podido hacer algo sobre el asunto de ir a ver a Halsey ya que cada noche tenía el mismo sueño donde Cortana le decía que fuera a buscar a Halsey y eso ya lo estaba perturbando

Toco despacio no quería que la puerta se viniera abajo

Lasky salió pensando que era un asunto sobre la nave pero al ver a John se detuvo en la puerta

-oh…buenas noches jefe-

-buenas noches-

Contesto John con el mismo tono de siempre

-¿sucede algo jefe?-

-quería ver si pudo hacer algo con mi asunto de ir a la tierra-

-oh…eso-

Lasky se quedó pensando en que le iba a decir a John

-alto mando me dijo que no se podía ya que sus crímenes son un poco graves y no quieren que escape con usted-

-entiendo-

Pero Lasky recordó lo otro que le había dicho

-por cierto jefe quería ver si usted podría recibir al nuevo cadete que entrara, la academia donde la entrenaron dice que muy especial que tiene como un poder oculto algo así no entendí muy bien por eso la mandaron aquí para ver si usted puede entrenarlo como un Spartan aunque sea un humano ya que tiene grandes capacidades por ese poder-

-si no hay problema-

Sin más John se retiró pensando en que era ese "poder oculto" que mencionaba Lasky en el nuevo cadete. Esperaba que en realidad aguantara el entrenamiento de un Spartan ya que era muy duro y pensaba que un humano no lo aguantaría pero ya vería si en realidad si se ganaba esa fama

/en la tierra/

Cortana despertaba con un enorme dolor de cabeza así que puso su mano en su cabeza sentándose en la cama dejando ver sus hermosos pechos. Miro al alrededor y rápido dedujo que se encontraba en un laboratorio pero "donde" era la pregunta que se hacía Cortana en esos momentos. Escucho unos ruidos afuera así que miro la puerta con detenimiento y al mirar que se abría se cubrió con la sabana, miro entrar a la doctora Halsey con algo en los brazos

-vaya despertaste-

Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa

-¿dónde estoy?-

Pregunto Cortana con la voz afectada por estar recién despierta

-en mi laboratorio-

-¿quién eres?-

-se ve que si has perdido mucho de tu memoria-

Cortana la miro extrañada

-contéstame-

-soy la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey-

De repente a Cortana le dolió la cabeza, la tomo con sus manos y de pronto escucho una voz masculina diciéndole

-"Halsey hay que encontrarla"-

Halsey la miraba

-m…-

Se quejó Cortana para después volver a la realidad. Eso no le daba muchas pistas pero al menos sabía que ya conocía a esa persona.

-lo siento no recuerdo casi nada pero sé que ya te conozco-

-¿ahora quién eres tú?-

Halsey hacia eso para ver si recordaba su nombre

-yo…soy…-

Y otro pequeñísimo flash vino a su mente miraba a un enorme tipo que parecía más bien un robot que tipo que le decía

-"Cortana por favor"-

-…soy Cortana-

-un gusto Cortana, lista para tu viaje-

-¿viaje?-

Pregunto confundida

-si ¿luego no recuerdas que eres un soldado?-

-no…pero si es así entonces iré-

Catherine sonrió

-bueno entonces vístete ¿o iras desnuda?-

-¡no!-

Dijo Cortana avergonzada

-bien entonces toma-

Le dio lo que tenía en los brazos era ropa de civil los típico jeans entubados y ajustados y las blusas también ajustadas

-llegando allá te darán tu ropa normal de trabajo-

-gracias-

Dijo Cortana tomando la ropa

/minutos después/

Cortana ya iba con la ropa que Halsey le había dado.

-bien este pelican te llevara a tu destino espero y te la pases bien Cortana-

-gracias doctora-

Dijo Cortana subiéndose al pelican y despidiéndose de Catherine

/en la infinity/

-¿listo jefe? Ya falta poco para que venga el nuevo recluta –

-si-

Dijo…como siempre


	4. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Capítulo 4: encuentro inesperado

**Gracias a los que comentaron y me siguen apoyando en esta historia que espero y valla en buen camino aunque no sean tímidos y denme ideas x qe creo que en cualquier momento se me secara el cerebro XD bueno el cap**

**_Desclaimer: halo no es mío si lo fuera los flood no existirían_**

John esperaba pacientemente al nuevo cadete en el hangar.

-"pelican aterrizando en el hangar cuatro"-

Confirmo Ronald

-gracias-

La compuerta del hangar se abrió dejando ver el pelican.

John en mano tenía el chip de Cortana con una cadena ya ensamblada.

John estaba un poco ansioso. No sabía por qué pero lo estaba.

De la compuerta del pelican miro una silueta, rápido dedujo que era de una mujer.

Ahora estaba nervioso y ansioso. Varias sensaciones se presentaban en su cuerpo en ese momento.

Cortana también estaba muy nerviosa le habían dicho que su instructor era uno de los más duros aparte de que era un Spartan eso le daba curiosidad.

John al mirar a Cortana de la impresión soltó el chip dejándolo caer.

Cortana al mirar a John se le vino una visión

-"te prometo que volveré por ti"-

Dijo el mismo tipo o cosa que miraba enfrente

-¿je-jefe está bien?-

John no contesto estaba en shock, era como en su sueño solo que esta vez era realidad

-¿jefe?-

A John no le quedó otra que contestar

-si-

John miro a Cortana unos cuantos segundos de arriba abajo deleitándose en su figura para después decir

-cadete, su nombre y su edad-

Cortana recordó lo que el holograma de Halsey le había dicho en el pelican

/flash back/

-tú Cortana eres mi hija-

Cortana estaba más que asombrada

-entonces porque no recuerdo casi nada madre-

Halsey miro al suelo

-tuviste un accidente y casi todos tus recuerdos se borraron pero no te preocupes que volverán-

-entonces cuéntame de mi talvez recuerde algo-

-está bien-

-tu nombre es Cortana Halsey, tienes 23 años y eras uno de los cadetes de inteligencia, ósea que tú estabas en las computadoras tu accidente sucedió cuando caíste de un pelican, te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste tus recuerdos-

-gracias madre-

-no hay de que linda-

-"llegamos al objetivo"-

Anuncio el capitán de la nave

-le dices a tu instructor que le mando saludos y también dile quien eres que de seguro te lo preguntara.-

-si madre-

/fin del flash back/

-Cortana Halsey, 23 años, señor-

Contesto Cortana haciendo el típico saludo

John por poco se desmaya pero pudo ocultar su mareo a la perfección

-e-en descanso-

Cortana se paró normal

-señor, la doctora Catherine le manda saludos-

John pensaba que Cortana actuaba para no ser descubierta o algo pero el estilo pero nunca se imaginó que Cortana no tenía sus recuerdos

John miro al tipo junto a el

-dile al capitán Lasky que solicito permiso para que yo y el nuevo cadete seamos compañeros de habitación-

-enseguida-

Dijo el soldado retirándose de inmediato

John miro a los lados para ver si no venía alguien para poder hablar con Cortana

-¿enserio dormiremos juntos señor?-

John se comenzaba a confundir del porque ya no le hablaba de "tu" cuando al fin estaba solos así que pregunto

-Cortana… ¿no me recuerdas?-

-n-no-

Dijo algo apenada y nerviosa

-si lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo donde-

-bueno, no importa-

Cortana un poco sonrojada pregunto

-¿usted es un robot?-

John se dio cuenta que Cortana decía la verdad al decir que no lo recordaba

-no soy un humano bajo una armadura-

-oh…lo siento-

Pocos segundos después llego el soldado que había mandado con Lasky

-que te dijo-

Dijo con la voz seria…como siempre

-permiso concedido-

-bien Cortana sígueme-

-s-si-

Contesto un poco nerviosa no sabía cómo sería ese hombre y sus intenciones con ella en su habitación

-llegamos-

John abrió y entro junto a Cortana

-puedes poner tus cosas ahí y dormir en mi cama mientras llega la tuya –

-gracias-

Dijo Cortana sentándose en la cama

John se sentó frente a ella en una caja de metal

-¿enserio no me recuerdas?-

-ya le dije que solo recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna parte diciéndome que vendría por mí-

John recordó que eso fue en gran caridad

-que sucedió para que no me recuerdes-

-mi madre me dijo que caí de un pelican el pleno movimiento y me golpee en la cabeza y por eso no recuerdo casi nada-

-entiendo-

John sabía perfectamente que era una mentira eso que le había dicho Halsey a cortana

-Bien espera aquí-

**Fin****_¡ del cap espero y les haya gustado_**


	5. TENTACIONES

Capítulo 5: tentaciones

HOA¡

YA VOLBI, ABAJOP RAZONES DE MI DESAPARICION

Cortana miraba la puerta tratando de recordar a aquel hombre pero sus intentos eran fallidos no lograba recordarlo

De estar pensando el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, así que se recostó en la cama de John oliendo el aroma que la cama de John le ofrecía. Minutos después al fin Cortana se quedó dormida arrullada por el aroma de John.

Cuando John volvió (ósea a las 11:30) se encontró con Cortana dormida plácidamente en su cama. John sonrió internamente ante la vista: sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración acompasada, su pelo levemente desordenado.

Todo eso le daba ganas de tocarla, y una nueva tentación que no había sentido nunca.

Quería besarla.

No sabía el "porque" pero quería hacerlo. Rápido sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacarse esa tentación de la mente. Se sentó en la caja para observar a Cortana detenidamente.

Tan perdido se encontraba mirándola que no se percató de que la mismísima doctora Halsey estaba parada en la puerta observándolo con una sonrisa

5 minutos pasaron hasta que Halsey se decidió por hablar

-se ve que te gusto mi invento-

John volteo a verla rápidamente

-¿tu invento?-

Halsey camino hasta el

-si yo la cree exclusivamente para ti, bueno al menos que ella no se enamore de alguien más, eso sí que sería un gran problema ¿no?-

-por supuesto, ¿pero cómo te enteraste de que…-

-Kelly, Kelly me lo conto todo desde su destrucción hasta tu estado-

-se ve que los rumores corren rápido-

-más de lo que te imaginas-

Catherine sonrió

-¿pero… por que no recuerda nada?-

-oh… si… mira lo que sucede es lo siguiente, si tiene sus recuerdos todo hasta el mínimo detalle solo que… los ira recuperando poco a poco conforme a lo que mire, escriba etc. No iba a recordar todo de un solo sopetón-

-muy bien entonces le ayudare a volver-

-oh… pero no le cuentes todo en el mismo rato insinúale cosas sobre su pasado poco a poco diciéndole que tuviste una amiga llamada igual que ella y ve contándoselo de poco a poco porque puede que su cerebro se paralice de tanta información recibida-

John solo asintió

-¿y aparte como llegaste tan pronto?-

-tengo mis haces bajo la manga-

Dijo la doctora orgullosa de su conocimiento

-andaré unos días por aquí quiero ver si realmente siguieron el diseño que hice de la nave-

-está bien-

Contesto John secamente mirando a Cortana

/al día siguiente/

Cortana despertó totalmente sola en la habitación se levantó con total pereza para caminar al comedor donde todos los soldados comen buscando a su instructor mas no lo encontró ahí así que se atrevió a preguntar

-bu-buenos días… saben dónde está el jefe maestro-

-buenos días-

Contesto un soldado

-yo lo mire caminado junto con la doctora Halsey

-Halsey?-

-si según oí llego ayer en la noche-

-oh… ok muchas gracias-

Cuando Cortana se iba a retirar escucho una voz masculina hablarle, bastante fría.

-Cortana…-

Se volteó de inmediato pero al no mirar un rostro miro hacia arriba encontrándose con que John le había hablado

-oh…jefe lo andaba buscando-

-ya me entere…-

Cortana se sonrojo por lo que bajo la cabeza evitando ser vista por John

-¿y bien?-

-eh…-

Cortana comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

Lo cual a John le pareció interesante y gracioso

-so-solo quería saber cuándo…empezaríamos con el entrenamiento-

-hoy mismo-

-perfecto-

-prepara tus cosas…-

Cortana lo miro al rostro

-¿mis…cosas?-

-si…-

-¿pe-pero para qué? No creo que las necesite-

John sonrió levemente en su casco

-no entrenaremos en la nave iremos a la tierra-

Cortana abrió muchos ojos impactada

-¿que-que? ¿En la tierra?-

-así es, es molesto entrenar aquí y prefiero más el aire libre-

-¡señor si señor!-

Dijo Cortana retirando a su habitación para tomar su mochila que ni siquiera había tocado el día anterior por quedarse dormida en la cama de John.

Luego de suspirar pesadamente se volteó de inmediato al escuchar un ruido en la puerta

-¿estas lista?-

Cortana se acomodó nerviosa el pelo detrás de la oreja

No sabía cuál era el motivo de su estado pero cada vez que veía a John esa sensación se le venía inmediatamente al cuerpo pero no hallaba una explicación a eso todo comenzaba a ponerse demasiado tenso para ella. Y lo peor era que no sabía porque.

-si-si jefe…-

-bien vamos-

FINNNNNN DEL CAP. SI YA SE QUE ME TARDE PERO HE ESTADO VIENDO INUYASHA YA QUE NUNCA TERMINE DE VERLO Y QUIERO HACER UN FIC DE SESSHOMARU Y RIN PARA LO QUE LOS CONOZCAN. ESE SERIA MI PROXIMO PROYECTO AMIGOS HABER SI PASAN A LEERLO.

BYE¡

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO¡


	6. LA AMIGA

Capítulo 6: la "amiga"

YA SEBEN MÁS O MENOS COMO ESCRIBO PERO CAMBIARE ESO DE LOS RECUERDOS DE CORTANA.

-dialogo-

-**"flashes de Cortana"-**

**-****_pensamientos-_**

BUENO AL CAP AMIGOS

Cortana y John subían a un pequeño pelican. Cuando se sentaron Cortana miraba hacia abajo, nerviosa ya que John la miraba atentamente. No creía que algún día miraría a Cortana en carne y hueso ya que él lo creía imposible pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada. John no sabía porque pero le parecía en cierto modo gracioso y tierno, haciendo que su pecho se llenara de una felicidad que desde que U.N.S.C lo rapto ya no había sentido.

Cortana se preguntaba como seria ese rostro debajo del casco, pero era un total misterio ya que no lo había visto quitarse el casco en ningún momento pero seguiría esperando hasta que el momento llegara.

-falta poco…-

Cortana se asustó al escuchar su voz ya que en casi todo el viaje hubo silencio

-lo sé-

John creyó que era un momento adecuado para platicar con ella de su "amiga fallecida" pero como Halsey le dijo solo sería un poco.

-¿sabes? Yo tenía una amiga llamada como tú, pero falleció hace mucho en combate, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella por eso quise ser tu instructor, yo…-

No sabía si decir eso pero era lo mejor

-…dicen que los Spartan no se enamoran pero…yo comprobé que eso era mentira…yo estaba enamorado de ella…pasamos mucho tiempo juntos 8 años de servicio-

A Cortana le vino un flash a la mente

-"las I.A.S se deterioran a los 7 jefe yo tengo 8 años en servicio"-

Así que pregunto…

-je-jefe esa amiga suya ¿era una I.A?-

Cortana miro como asintió levemente

-¿usted estaba enamorado de una I.A?-

-así es fue la única que me enseño a no sentir soledad y con el tiempo aquello surgió aunque no sé si ella sentía lo mismo pero tal vez si porque ella se sacrificó por protegerme-

-lo-lo lamento-

-no tienes por qué no fue tu culpa-

-me imagino como se ha de haber sentido-

-si fue muy doloroso pero al final pude componerme un poco de eso-

-"llegamos a la tierra jefe estamos a punto de aterrizar así que les recomiendo que se agarren porque pueden haber unas sacudidas"-

Cortana se agarró del asiento con sus dos manos para no sentir tanto las sacudidas

John solo se quedó así.

Cortana se comenzó a preguntar por qué tenía esos recuerdos o flashes si ella no recordaba aun haber sido una I.A porque esa voz era la suya.

John la miro de reojo al parecer había tenido un recuerdo o tal vez varios.

Cuando aterrizaron estaban como en un campamento con un lago al frente y una cabaña casi en la orilla de pura madera.

-aquí es donde nos quedaremos.-

Cortana miraba con una sonrisa el lago.

-sí que es hermoso-

John miro al soldado y le dijo.

-¿trajiste lo que te dije?-

-si jefe.-

-bien ayúdame a quitarme esto ya que no lo ocupare por el momento.-

-si señor-

Cortana miraba atenta que iba a bajar el soldado.

El soldado bajaba al parecer un maletín sumamente pesado. Cuando abrió el maletín saco un artefacto y lo pinchaba en las partes de la armadura haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Cortana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Vería el rostro de John

Eso la ponía ansiosa ya que desde hace poco había querido ver su rostro.

Cuando iba a llegar al casco y este cayó. Cortana no recordaba haber visto a John antes sin la armadura pero si le recordaba un poco con ella, miro que su pelo aunque era muy corto era color castaño y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Cortana pasó de ver su rostro a ver su cuerpo que era en realidad envidiable.

John se dio la vuelta para ir a la cabaña y Cortana se quedó anonada mirando el redondo trasero de John hasta que…

-Cortana vamos tenemos que arreglar la cabaña-

Cortana se sonrojo al darse cuento de lo que hace unos segundos había estado mirando

-si-si señor-

Rápido tomo su mochila con su ropa y comenzó a caminar a la cabaña.

John la esperaba en la puerta (n/A: recuerden que los Spartans como en el Spartan ops traen como un traje negro debajo de la armadura, eso es lo que trae John puesto)

Al entrar Cortana se quedó maravillada por la elegancia de la cabaña. Camino a paso lento mirando todo.

Entro y miro el baño y después las demás habitaciones. Pero se dio cuenta que solo había una cama y un poco grande (ósea matrimonial) así que pregunto.

-¿solo hay una cama?-

-si-

-entonces yo dormiré en el sillón.-

John miro el sillón en el que estaba sentado

-¿sabes?, es muy incómodo-

Cortana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de la posibilidad de que dormiría que ese apuesto hombre en la misma cama

-¿E-entonces?-

-dormiremos en la misma cama-

Cortana y por poco se desmaya.

-está bien-

John se levantó del sillón para ir a la puerta de la entrada, miro a Cortana sobre su hombro y le dijo

-te espero en el muelle del lago-

-sí, señor-

John con una leve sonrisa le dijo

-solo dime John-

Y otro flashazo

-"**bienvenido a casa John"- **

Cortana solo asintió anonada por repentino recuerdo. Camino hasta la habitación y dejo su mochila en la cama para salir con John.

Al salir lo miro sentado en el muelle mirando el atardecer.

Se acercó y se paró a su lado

-listo para que me necesita.-

-solo…quiero desahogarme contigo, ella ya no está para que me escuche y quería ver si podrías escucharme-

-si por supuesto-

Cortana se sentó a su lado

-para empezar preferiría que me hablaras de "tu" ya que me hace sentir algo viejo-

Cortana sonrió y asintió

-¿si recuerdas que te hable de mi amiga, la I.A?-

-si-

-bueno te contare todo desde el principio para que lo entiendas-

FIN…DEL CAP, SI YA SE QUE TARDE PERO NO SABIA BIEN COMO SEGUIRLE Y TENDRE QUE PONERME A INVESTIGAR COMO SE CONOCIERON CORTANA A JOHN O MAS BIEN CUANDO SE LA DIO HALSEY PERO SI ALGUIEN LO SABE DIGAMELO PLIS T_T


	7. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Capítulo 7: el comienzo de todo

-veras todo comenzó en reach cuando me llevaron a hacerle unas mejoras a mi armadura…-

**Flash back**

**-"mientras la armadura de John era mejorada Halsey llego con una caja de fierro, estaba cerrada así que no se miraba el contenido de ella**

**-¿****_qué es eso Halsey?-_**

**Halsey miro la caja**

**-****_es tu I.A parcialmente, ella te eligió de todos tus compañeros, ahora veremos si encajas con ella.-_**

**_-bien-_**

**Contesto John frio, como siempre…**

**_/Horas después/_**

**_-bien Halsey ya estoy aquí-_**

**_Halsey sonrió y aun lado de ella en un pedestal apareció Cortana._**

**_La I.A sonreía era muy simpática a simple vista_**

**_-hola, soy Cortana un gusto-_**

**_-117-_**

**_Contesto seco_**

**_-vamos se mas comunicativo-_**

**_Dijo Cortana cruzando los brazos_**

**_-soy John-_**

**_-mucho gusto John me han contado maravillas de ti"- _**

-esa fue la primera vez que la mire-

Cortana se quedó en shock todo lo que John le había dicho lo había visto claramente en sus recuerdos.

John al ver su estado miro que ya había obscurecido

-ya es tarde es hora de ir a dormir-

Cortana de estar absorta en sus pensamientos no escucho

-¿Qué?-

-que ya es hora de irnos a descansar mañana no vas a poderte levantar te lo aseguro-

-a, sí…vamos –

Cortana se levantó junto con John.

Ahora lo recordaba un poco más él era:

Sierra 117 uno de los mejores Spartans entrenados en reach, capturados desde pequeños para educarlos.

Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, que era muy callado pero después se desenvolvió mejor en combate

Miro a John acostarse en la estrecha cama mediana que había en la habitación.

-i-iré a ponerme mi pijama-

Aunque ya no estaba tan segura ya que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes

Bastante atrevido pero no tenía otra opción ya que no podía dormir con prendas que era rasposas al tacto.

-si adelante-

Dijo John recostando su cabeza en la suave almohada

/minutos después/

John al mirar a Cortana se quedó en shock, era simplemente hermosa y mucho más con esa pijama rosa

-e-estas bien John-

John no la escucho por lo distraído que se encontraba mirando a Cortana

-¿John?-

Así que John se dio por contestar.

-ah…si, si –

Contesto aun embobado.

Cortana lo noto pero le tomo la mínima importancia ya sabía que la cuidaría y no sería capaz de hacer una cosa de tal grado como abusar de ella, así que se acostó a su lado.

-buenas noches John-

-buenas noches Cortana –

John se quedó pensando que era la primera vez que una mujer lo deja embobado como un imbécil, nunca le había sucedido algo parecido. Pero es que la belleza de Cortana igualaba a la de un ángel.

Cortana por su parte le gusto que John la mirara de esa forma tan agradable. No pensó que un Spartan II que eran muy callados y reservados en todos los sentidos la mirara así, mucho menos el jefe maestro que era uno de los mejores Spartans. Estaba muy contenta, tanto que se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro-

/al día siguiente/

John despertó lentamente al mirar a su izquierda, se encontró con que Cortana ya no estaba ahí. Rápido se levantó y corrió hacia la sala pero al verla en la cocina se tranquilizó.

-buenos días John-

Dijo volteando a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa que cautivo a John de inmediato

-bu-buenos días-

Cortana sonrió para si al escucharlo titubear

-como aun estabas dormido pensé que sería buena idea hacer el desayuno-

Dijo poniendo un plato en la mesa con huevos y tocino, después tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo

-gracias –

Dijo y Cortana se quedó en shock

Un Spartan rara vez decía aquella palabra

-no-no hay de que-

Contesto sentándose en la mesa con su plato y el jugo

John comenzó a comer y al probarlo quedo maravillado, nunca había probado algo así en la vida era delicioso. De lo asombrado que estaba volteo a mirar a Cortana y esta se asustó al pensar que le había quedado la comida horrenda.

-¿sucede algo?-

John reacciono para contestar

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida-

Cortana sonrió al instante

¿El jefe maestro diciéndole que su comida era maravillosa?

Eso la hacía sentir bastante feliz

-no-no lo sé-

Dijo agachando la cabeza porque era verdad, no lo recordaba

-puede que sea mi madre que es lo más seguro-

John se abofeteo mentalmente se le había salido sin pensar

-pues quien te haya enseñado es una bendición-

Cortana se sonrojo y sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago que según su memoria no había sentido antes

John por su parte miraba atentamente como Cortana se sonrojaba y sin pensar otra vez otra palabra salió de su bocota

-eres hermosa-

Dijo totalmente hipnotizado.

Cortana estaba en shock total

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Solo pudo sonrojarse más y decir

-g-gracias John-

John es su mente dijo con palabras de Johnson

-"la cague"-

-nunca nadie que yo recuerde me había dicho eso-

-¿Enserio?-

-si…-

-bien pues vamos a entrenar un rato mas ya que se te baje la comida-


	8. COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Capítulo 8: comienza el entrenamiento

**Lamento no haber ni siquiera saludado en el cap anterior, gracias a todos los que comentaron para ayudarme a saber cómo se conocieron nuestros protagonistas**

**Sin ustedes no hubiera escrito el capítulo 7, ahora el cap.**

Ya después de unas horas de haber comido Cortana y John estaban afuera.

-mira empezaremos por tu condición física, comenzaremos con ejercicios tranquilos: trotar, cargar algo de peso y tendrás carreras conmigo después subiremos de intensidad y ya después veremos algo de armas-

Cortana asintió.

-muy bien ya marque los puntos en el bosque. Cada 5 kilómetros tiene una bandera diferente así que la tomaras y regresaras y así sabré hasta donde llegaste.

-está bien-

Cortana se puso en posición para correr

-bien… ¡corre!-

Cortana corrió velozmente incluso más para un humano, no demasiado como un Spartan pero si era veloz.

John se sentó en el muelle y de una canasta a su lado tomo una manzana y la mordió pensando otra vez en que, o como seria ese "poder especial" de Cortana. Solo había una solución, preguntarle a Halsey. Sabía que Cortana iba a tardar en volver así que se comunicaría con Halsey.

Así que John entro a la casa y tomo unos de los comunicadores con hologramas.

Marco y…

-¿sí?, sucede algo John-

John hizo una negativa.

-solo que tengo una duda sobre la composición de Cortana-

-sobre que específicamente-

-en la infinity me informaron sobre "un poder especial" que contenía Cortana-

-oh… a eso te refieres-

-si-

-veras Cortana, parece como si volviera a su forma digital…pero no sigue siendo compuesta por carbono y puede manipular la gravedad a su favor, como el didacta pero ella puede mover cualquier cosa, lo que sea -

John estaba asombrado, ¿una mutante?

-¿ella es una mutante?-

-se podría decir ya que casi nadie puede hacer eso-

-¿casi nadie? ¿a qué te refieres?-

-me refiero que en un sector existió una raza con ese poder solo que fue exterminada por lo elites. Era un paneta más pequeño que la luna por lo cual la UNSC no había encontrado pero yo lo encontré y junte algo de ADN para unirlo a la composición de Cortana y así hacerla algo especial y que se pudiera defender en combate-

-te lo agradezco mucho Halsey-

-espero y no seas tan dura con mi hija en el entrenamiento-

-no te lo puedo asegurar-

-espero y pronto tengas mis nietos ¿eh?-

John que en shock y se sonrojo levemente

-sí, si como digas-

Dijo para evadir el tema.

Y así corto la llamada para salir de inmediato a esperar a Cortana.

Cortana por su parte ya había corrido alrededor de 25 kilómetros pero ya comenzaba a cansarse así que tomo una bandera que marcaban los 25 kilómetros y se dio media vuelta para correr de regreso.

Cuando llego John estaba acostado en el muelle y dormido ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde por lo cual John al esperarla se quedó dormido.

Cortana sonrió y se acercó a John para despertarlo. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo meneo un poco llamándolo por su nombre.

-John…vamos despierta-

John medio se levantó sentándose y mirando para todas partes hasta encontrar el rostro de Cortana a su derecha.

-m…disculpa me quede dormido, ¿y bien hasta dónde llegaste?-

Cortana con una sonrisa le mostro la bandera.

-muy bien la verdad es que el límite eran 30 kilómetros porque un humano regularmente apenas y llega a los 5-

Cortana quedo totalmente asombrada.

-Bien si quieres descansar o tomar un baño yo estaré en la cabaña por lo que ocupes-

-si gracias me quedare un rato afuera-

Sin más John se retiró, de verdad era asombroso el aguante de Cortana, tal vez ese ADN era la causa de su rendimiento.

Al atardecer, John se asomó por la ventana ya que Cortana no había vuelto de afuera. Pero al ver se quedó en shock total:

Cortana en el lago nadando, totalmente desnuda, sabía que eso ya lo había visto innumerables veces pero ahora era totalmente diferente ya que, ya no era un holograma, ahora podía tocarla y podía sentirla no como antes. Cuando miro hacia abajo miro un bulto en su traje de gel, si, si nuestro querido Spartan con la simple vista del cuerpo de la ex I.A se había excitado, ahora tomaría el consejo que Johnson le dijo sin querer… oh…si…la ducha de agua helada (la verdad no sé si funciona pero he escuchado rumores así que diremos que si funciona) y mejor hacerlo cuanto antes ya que no quería que Cortana lo mirara en ese estado.

/con Cortana/

Cuando Cortana termino de nadar para desentumir sus piernas salió del agua y se puso se ropa, pero entro y no miro a nadie lo cual le extrañaba así que comenzó a gritarle a John

-¿¡John!?-

Más no recibió respuesta así que camino hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta dejando caer la toalla y otras cosas al suelo por lo visto sin querer.

Como no había más toallas en el baño, John salió a la habitación por una pero no se imaginó que Cortana abriera la puerta y lo mirara desnudo.

Cortana comenzó a mirar su abdomen y pectorales que tenían varias cicatrices de diferentes formas y tamaños, para después cerrar la puerta ya que se le hacía incorrecto seguir mirándolo

-lo-lo siento mucho John…no sabía que…-

-descuida…sería peor que me mirara el covenant, ya ves que los alienígenas son un poco burlones-

-jajajajaja…lo se esos grunts son fatales-

Cortana se quedó pensando en su abdomen que a cualquier mujer le sacaría suspiros hasta dejarla sin aire, se preguntaba como seria tocarlo y besarlo.

-¡"dios Cortana en lo que piensas, no creo que te haga caso… es un Spartan y ellos no piensan en amor nomas en puras armas y tácticas de guerra"!-

-¿estás bien?-

Decía John mirándola desde la puerta

-¿m…? ¡A…sí!-

John sonrió de lado con una sonrisa que derretía.

-m…es que te mire ida-

-lo-lo siento estaba pensando-

John rápido intuyo sobre que, era más que obvio: en el

-¿en qué pensabas?-

-…-

Cortana trataba de evitar su mirada mientras John la acorralaba en la pared de madera con los dos brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza

-pensabas en mi ¿verdad?-

Cortana estaba nerviosa.

Un Spartan nunca se te acercaba así y mucho menos te hablaba con un tono entre sensual y frio. Ósea ¡un Spartan coqueteando! Eso era totalmente anormal.

-¿por qué no me miras?-

Dijo tomando el mentón de Cortana y acercando su rostro al suyo

**FIN….! DEL CAP, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESTABA MUY OCUPADA Y NECESITABA ARREGLAR UNOS ASUNTOS EN LA ESCUELA Y HASTA AHORA LO HICE. BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, THANKS!**

**¿REVIEWS POR EL COQUETO DE JOHN, ¿NO?**

**NO PS =( (=**


	9. PRIMER BESO

Capítulo 9: primer beso.

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ como están, trate de no demorar tanto pero ps tengo cosas como tareas y deberes en el hogar ustedes ya saben, bueno al cap._**

John estaba bastante cerca del rostro de Cortana, al punto de sentir su caliente aliento casi en su boca, estaba realmente nerviosa y sobre todo emocionada a la vez.

Ósea, ¿Cómo sería que un Spartan te besara?

Tal vez ella sería la primera en descubrirlo.

Aunque no lo crean nuestro Spartan tenía miedo a ser rechazado por la ex I.A pero este sería el primer paso o el fin de todo aquello. John se detuvo a unos milímetros de los labios de Cortana, rozándolos. Pero mejor se detuvo, no quería arriesgar lo que apenas tenía con Cortana, pero pensándolo mejor tal vez ya lo había hecho.

-lo siento, estuve a punto de cometer una locura-

Cortana sonrió, John la dejo con la tentación, oh…no ahora la iba besar no la iba dejar ahí con las ganas así que a continuación dijo

-por desgracia para los dos, me encantan las locuras-

Dijo coqueta

John se quedó en shock le dijo lo mismo que en la Cairo cuando llevaba la bomba en el elevador

/flash back/

-**_se lo que piensas…y es una locura-_**

**_-pues entonces…quédate aquí-_**

**_-por desgracia para los dos, me encantan las locuras-_**

/fin del flash back/

John se volvió a acercar con una sonrisa a los labios de Cortana hasta que ella enrollo sus brazos a su cuello para después cerrar el espacio que había entre sus labios.

El beso fue tranquilo, ya que Cortana no tenía experiencia en esas situaciones, en cambio John sí. El antes había besado a chicas del proyecto Spartan II por pura curiosidad pero después cuando fue un adolecente subió de nivel, no al punto de acostarse con ellas pero si llego a besos apasionados y caricias. Y Cortana ya era testigo de su experiencia, se sentía en las nubes. Cuando perdió el poco aire que le quedaba se separaron para respirar.

-vaya, eres bueno para solo jugar conmigo y rebajar tu bajos instintos-

John quedo paralizado, Cortana creía que John solo quería acostarse con ella, pero en realidad John la amaba, pero… ¿Cómo decírselo? Si le contaba todo lo que sucedió de un golpe podría matarla y eso es lo que menos quería

-yo no quiero lo que tú crees, en realidad mis intenciones son otras-

Cortana sonrió

-pero…que no los Spartan tienen prohibidos los sentimientos-

-no-

Contesto tajante un poco molesto por eso pero no al tal punto de marcharse de ahí

-m…entonces por qué me besaste,-

-te tengo que contar varias cosas pero no puedo decírtelo todo en un solo día debe ser lento como un cuento de buenas noches-

Cortana quedo un poco confundida pero dijo

-bien entonces me contaras eso todas la noches-

-si está bien-

-y sobre que es ese "cuento de buenas noches"-

-sobre mi pasado con Cortana-

Cortana sintió un poco de celos sin saber que esa Cortana era ella misma

-a… sobre esa I.A-

Dijo con un deje de molestia a lo que John sonrió y rio un poco.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-

Pregunto molesta.

-nada…-

Dijo John para volver a besarla callando lo que iba a decir en ese momento, Cortana solo pudo corresponder, sentía que podía confiarle a John su corazón, pero quería saber que eran aquellas visiones que tenía solo con palabras o acciones de los dos. Así que se lo contaria John para ver si él sabía algo

-m…hn…John…-

Dijo entre beso y beso para que después John se separara

-¿qué sucede?-

-¿sabes? La primera vez que te mire en la infinity tuve como flashes, como si hubiera tenido otra vida-

-¿enserio?-

Dijo haciéndose el que no sabía

-sí... y por eso sé que puedo confía en ti, veras cuando me contaste lo de reach todo lo vi como si yo hubiera sido con la que hablabas, como si hubiera estado presente, como si yo fuera tu amiga porque su voz era igual a la mía, ¡te lo juro!-

-vaya eso sí que es extraño-

-¡lo sé!-

Dijo para después reírse.

-bien ya es tarde no quiero que mañana parezcas un flood, lo mejor es que duermas.-

-bien solo no te vayas a aprovechar de mi mientras duermo ¿eh?-

-jajajajaja, como crees yo no soy capaz de esas cosas-

Cortana sonrió levemente y ante de entrar a la habitación para ir al baño jalo al Spartan del cuello y se paró de puntitas para darle un tierno beso a John que lo dejo en shock para después meterse a la habitación corriendo. John entro y solo se acorto en la cama aun en shock por saberse no rechazado por querida ex I.A, eso lo ponía en cierto modo feliz…

Cuando Cortana salió del baño vestía su pijama rosita lo cual John evito mirar para evitar tener "problemas" con su cuerpo como sucedió hace un rato.

Pero Cortana no lo tomo normal y entristeció solo un poco.

-¿por qué no me miras?-

-lo-lo ciento- dijo John un poco apenado

-es que aunque sea Spartan soy un hombre al fin y al cabo-

Cortana sonrió coqueta

-oh… ¿el Spartan John 117 tiene problemas con su cuerpo?-

-si… perdón-

-no te preocupes-

Dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciando su espalda

-como dices eres un hombre, todos tienen necesidades-

John le iba a contar algo que nunca le había contado a alguien

-te diré algo pero no te vayas a burlar de mi-

-por supuesto que no me burlare de ti-

-bien-

Dijo John sentándose en la cama

-yo…yo… vaya esto sí que es vergonzoso-

-vamos dime no me dejes con el gusanito-

-yo…soy virgen-

Cortana se tapó la boca estaba a punto de explotar de la risa.

¿Cómo un Spartan tan sexy nunca había tenido sexo?

-tranquilo…yo si lo tuve no lo recuerdo, aunque creo que no-

-bien creo que es hora del cuento de buenas noches-

-bien-

-después de irme de reach junto con Cortana, llegamos a una nave llamada pillar of atheum (no sé si está bien escrito xD) estuve ahí varios años en criogenización hasta que una flota del covenant ataco la nave-

**FINNNN…¡ DEL CAP GRACIA A XELVIAND Y A EUDOG3 POR COMENTAR ME AYUDARON MUCHO A ESCRIBIR EL CAP 9 PARA SUBIRLO MAS PRONTO **

**BUENO BYE…..¡**

**LOS QUELO A TODOS **

**¿REVIEWS POR EL BESO Y EL VIRGEN DE JOHN? XD**


	10. NO TODO ES COLOR ROSA

Capítulo 10: al final no todo es color rosa

John comenzó a contarle gran parte del halo combat envolved hasta (la mitad del juego supongamos, que no me acuerdo) y finalmente se quedaron dormidos, obvio todo eso Cortana lo vio en flash backs ya que pues era gran parte de su vida

/en otro lugar súper lejos (XD/

-señor al parecer la especie del planeta (inventare un nombre ¿eh?) lonelis no está del todo acabada, recuerde que es una amenaza para nosotros tenemos que eliminar al espécimen a toda costa-

-si tienes razón, en el pasado ya nos causó problemas. ¡Busquen el espécimen y elimínenlo!-

-sí, señor enseguida mandaremos una sonda para que la elimine-

/al día siguiente con John y Cortana/

-John…-

John despertó lentamente un poco alterado al principio pero después se tranquilizó al ver a Cortana a su lado con una sonrisa.

-¡buenos días dormilón!-

John se sentó en la cama y se tallo un poco los ojos

-¿qué horas son?-

-son las 9:00, vamos ya está el desayuno-

John se levantó y siguió a Cortana hasta el comedor.

-ten-

Le dijo con una sonrisa para dar un beso en su mejilla, John ante esta acción quedo en shock unos instantes pero retomo su postura cuando miro a Cortana sentarse frente a él.

-John…-

-m…-

Gruño dando a entender que si escuchaba.

-de verdad me dejaste sorprendida ayer no creí que un Spartan como tu tuviera esos secretos de que de vez en cuando le gusta coquetear con mujeres-

John sonrió de lado y dejo de comer para contestar

-de hecho eres la primera con la que hago eso, sinceramente creí que en cualquier momento me darías una cachetada por mi atrevimiento. Soy muy nuevo en esto.-

Cortana quedo asombrada a ella se le hizo como si el Spartan que tenía enfrente ya había tenido bastantes relaciones y sexo pero se equivocó, el Spartan era igual de inexperto que ella.

-bueno yo tampoco no se mucho sobre el tema del amor o al menos que yo no recuerde-

Cortana se levantó y recogió los platos para llevarlos al lavabo, pero John se levantó detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-pues juntos iremos aprendiendo, ¿Qué te parece?-

Susurro en su oído roncamente cosa que le gusto a Cortana.

-muy bien, Spartan 117-

/con Halsey y Kelly /

Juntas estaban tomando un café en el puente de la infinity cosa que no era muy común en la Spartan pero aún se daba sus gustos.

Pero….

-"alerta nave no identificada aproximándose a la órbita del planeta"-

Ante esto las dos mujeres se levantaron y comenzaron a teclear en los computadores gigantes.

-que es doctora-

Pregunto Kelly mirando la pantalla.

-al parecer una sonda forerruner, como un tipo centinela, pero… ¿para que querrá ir a la tierra?-

- ¿tenemos oficiales Spartan en la tierra?-

-solo John-

Con tono preocupado

-bien doctora iremos a la tierra sé que John podrá solo con ella pero habrá que proteger a Cortana para que dé su mayor rendimiento ¿no lo cree?-

-si vámonos de inmediato durara aproximadamente 1 semana para entrar en la órbita –

-ok-

Sale y le dice al marine

-prepare la armadura del Spartan 117 y una para un marine femenino-

-enseguida-

Haciendo el típico saludo

/con John y Cortana/

-jejejeje travieso eso no se hace-

Cortana caminado por la casa

-tienes que sentir el lugar y ubicarme-

Cortana hizo un puchero y pataleo como una niña

-¡pero te escondiste muy bien!-

Mirando para todos lados pero nunca se percató de que estaba detrás de ella.

John para hacérselo saber la abrazo por la cintura.

Cortana se asustó y dio un saltito pero rápido se volteo y miro a John con una sonrisa

-aun te falta práctica y bastante ni escuchaste mis pasos.-

-es que no estoy acostumbrada, aparte no tengo tus mismas mejoras de Spartan-

-eso lo sé pero me dijeron que sería fácil entrenarte como uno-

-mejor ya cállate y bésame-

-sus deseos son órdenes-

Burlesco pero…

{tock, tock.}

-quien demonios será, fui muy específico con la infinity de que no molestaran-

-solo abre puede ser algo importante-

-pero si no lo es-

-no lo sabrás hasta que abras-

John suspiro y fue a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con quien menos pensaba

-doctora, Kelly ¿Qué sucede?-

-es algo un poco difícil John-

-pasen-

Abriendo paso. Cortana al ver a Halsey corrió a ella y la abrazo

-¡madre!-

-hola hija-

Sonriendo

-¿qué sucedió?-

-siéntense es algo un poco difícil-

John Y Cortana se sentaron juntos mientras que Catherine y Kelly enfrente

-John… hay una sonda forerruner que viene a eliminar a algo a la tierra el problema es que no sabemos que es lo que busca pero debemos detenerlo-

-entiendo, ¿aún no saben dónde aterrizara?-

-no solo sabemos que el tiempo estimado de su llegada es 1 semana-

-bien entonces hay que prepararnos y ubicar donde será su llegada. Pero por sobre todo saber qué es lo que busca-

-muy bien estaré conectada con la infinity, por lo tanto nos quedaremos, ya que tu solo no podrás con una sonda forerruner-

-está bien aunque no ocupaba ayuda-

Cortana se levanto

-no quieren algo de comer apenas iba a hacer-

Halsey se levanto

-yo te ayudo hija, por mientras ustedes platiquen de algo-

/Halsey acompaño a Cortana a la cocina/

-y dime hija ¿Qué te ha enseñado John?-

-em pues….-

Sonrojada un poco

-me enseñó a correr bastante rápido y ahora comenzamos con la localización de cosas aunque no las vea-

-¿algo más?

Con una sonrisa pícara ante esto Cortana se sonroja más.

-em… está bien pero no le digas nada que me moriría de vergüenza-

Catherine sonrió complacida

-no me digas que ya te acostaste con el-

Cortana se puso como tomate

-¡no…como crees! Solo fue un beso, bueno… 2 ¿o 3?-

-jajajajaja es muy buen comienzo no te preocupes John así es de reservado, poco a poco saldrá de ese caparazón de amargado-

-si eso es lo que creo madre, viéndolo fuera de que es un Spartan es muy cariñoso-

-m…. sabía que no era serio del todo-

/con Kelly y John/

-Kelly te tengo una pregunta-

-adelante-

-¿por qué le dijiste a la doctora Halsey que perdí a Cortana?-

-porque en la infinity te vi bastante mal yo creo que en cualquier momento te matarías, no solo yo me di cuenta de tu estado sentimental. Grant la Spartan IV lo supo, también palmer, y el capitán Lasky.-

-solo quiero decirte que muchas gracias Kelly sin Cortana simplemente caería en la locura-

-lo sé y por eso se lo dije a la doctora Halsey, sabía que ella podría hacer algo-

-gracias-

FINNNNNNN DEL CAP, SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECI POR QUE EN MI PAIS YA BIENEN LAS EVALUACIONES Y POS TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR PARA SACAR BUENAS CALIFICACIONES Y NO SER CASTIGADA SIN MAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y ESPERO SIGANLO HACIENDO

REVIEWS? NO? BUENO


	11. MISTERIOSO PODER

Capítulo 11: el misterioso poder

/una semana después/

Ya todos estaban preparados para la llegada de la sonda forerruner

-bien Halsey ¿cuál es el lugar de impacto?-

La doctora Halsey comenzó a teclear en su Tablet y calculo en lugar de la caída

-son 25 kilómetros al norte-

-muy bien Kelly Cortana y Halsey. Quédense aquí iré a ver qué tan peligrosa es la sonda-

Pero Cortana lo tomo del brazo

-John…-

John volteo a ver a Cortana

-por favor, déjame ir contigo-

John acaricio su rostro y coloco su cabello detrás de su oreja, Halsey y Kelly se quedaron atónitas ante la acción del Spartan.

-es muy peligroso no quiero que nada te pase, te prometo que volveré por ti-

/flash back/

-volveré te lo prometo-

-no le prometas a una chica lo que sabes que no puedes cumplir-

/fin del flash back/

A Cortana se le acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos

-no…le prometas a una chica lo que sabes que no puedes cumplir-

John quedo en shock aunque solo Halsey y Cortana lo notaron

-Cortana, si algo te pasa, te juro que no me lo perdonaría-

Cortana comenzó a llorar, y ante esto John seco sus lágrimas. Después de hacer esto. Cortana paso sus manos detrás de su cuello y saco su casco para después besarlo con energía, John solo pudo corresponderle.

Catherine y Kelly ya no tenían palabras ante lo ocurrido.

Segundos después John se separó y tomo su casco para salir.

-John…por favor-

John volteo a verla y sonrió

Después susurro algo que solo Cortana pudo leer de sus labios. Esa palabra la dejo atónita.

John cerró la puerta y comenzó con su caminata. Aunque ahora era un poco más difícil ya que no traía su I.A consigo así comenzó a calcular donde más o menos había caído.

/con Cortana/

-madre…tengo que ir con el-

Halsey se acercó a su hija y con tristeza dijo

-lo se hija. Pero John por algo te dijo que no fueras con el-

Kelly se acerco

-la doctora tiene razón-

-pero…-

Halsey acaricio su espalda

-mejor descansa un poco hija-

Cortana aparto su mano bruscamente

-¡cómo quieres que descanse, John podría no regresar! ¿¡Si entiendes eso!?-

-lo sé, ¿sí? Lo sé perfectamente Cortana, pero no sabemos que es lo que quiere esa sonda-

Cortana miro al suelo bastante molesta

-solo hazme ese favor Cortana descansa un poco-

Cortana asintió

-está bien-

Cortana se metió a la habitación que compartían ella y John. Se acostó en la cama a llorar. Esas sondas eran bastante peligrosas por lo muy poco que supo de sus recuerdos. (Supongamos que salió una sonda en halo CE aunque sabemos que no =p) Cortana bastante pensativa miro hacia la enorme ventana corrediza un momento… ¡eso era podría usar la ventana para salir! Rápido se levantó y tomo un arma ya que ya traía la típica armadura de marines. Abrió la ventana y salió por ella rumbo donde Halsey había calculado.

/con John 30 minutos después/

Ya llegando al lugar, John miro un enorme cráter en el suelo junto con la también enorme sonda. Se acercó un poco pero resulta que la sonda comenzaba a armarse. (Si recuerdan a las cómo tipo centinelas enormes con tipo escudo de jakal así se la pueden imaginar) de inmediato apunto su arma hacia el artefacto alienígena. La sonda lo rastro para ver si ese era su objetivo pero resulto negativo y lo localizo a unos 4 kilómetros más allá, cuando iba a avanzar John se interpuso y le disparo en su escudo. La sonda de inmediato lo detecto como una amenaza así que coloco en su sistema que lo eliminara.

/15 minutos después con Cortana/

Cuando Cortana llegó al lugar John aun peleaba con la sonda pero ya se le miraba un poco cansado. Al parecer esa sonda no era como las demás. Estaba hecha para acabar con algo más fuerte que un humano o cosa común y corriente y John ya era prueba de eso.

Cortana rápido se escondió detrás de unos arbustos a esperar el momento indicado como John le enseño pero resulta que la sonda comenzó a dispararle con sus cañones (como los de los phantoms) e hizo que sus escudos bajaran bastante al punto de ya salirle sangre.

-John…-

Susurro Cortana con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Y como si John hubiese escuchado de rodillas volteo a mirar a los arbustos. Cortana simplemente no podía soportarlo ver a su amado casi al borde de la muerte.

Así que cuando la sonda estuvo a punto de matarlo Cortana corrió hacia John y se interpuso entre la sonda y el pero algo más sucedió. Una luz cegadora salió del cuerpo de Cortana.

Cuando John la miro recuerdos vinieron a su mente, Cortana le sonreía y le dijo

-¿estás bien John?-

John solo asintió embobado con la forma de la chica.

Cortana se dio media vuelta y miro a la sonda con algo de odio

Cortana estiro su mano y una energía (como con la que el didacta agarraba John) rodeo la sonda Cortana solo la fue aplastando poco a poco cerrando su mano hasta hacerla puño. Cuando ya estuvo segura que la sonda estuvo totalmente desecha e inservible.

Se volteó a ver a John aun con lágrimas

-que… feliz me siento de saber que estas bien-

Dijo para que su poder desapareciera y desmallarse y caer en los brazos de su amado.

-gracias Cortana-

John la tomo en brazo para llevársela a la cabaña junto con Halsey y Kelly

/con Kelly y Halsey/

Halsey fue rumbo a la habitación de John y Cortana para que Cortana comiera algo por lo menos. Pero cuando toco la puerta nadie contesto

-¿Cortana? Ábreme-

Pero…silencio

-¡Kelly Cortana no está en su habitación!-

Kelly rápido corrió hasta la puerta y la tubo con un golpe limpio

**FINNNNNNNNNNNNN¡ DEL CAP GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO POR CIERTO APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES QUE CREE UNA PAGINA DONDE PUEDEN PREGUNTARME COSAS HACERCA DEL FIC, COMO: -"CORTANA CUANDO SUBES CAP-" ETC AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK **** darkcortana?fref=ts****EN FIN BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	12. CORTO DESCANSO

**Capítulo 12: corto descanso**

John llego tumbando la puerta ya que él no podía abrirla al traer a Cortana desmayada en brazos.

-¡John dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió?-

John no pudo responder. Después de dejar en el sillón a Cortana con millones de trabajo colapso en el suelo, no estaba inconsciente pero sí bastante malherido, el dolor era insoportable y su vista comenzaba a nublarse y a obscurecer, pero un consuelo para él era saber que Cortana estaba a salvo, con ese pensamiento se desmayó en el suelo

/media hora después/

Cortana comenzaba a despertar en el sillón al no ver a nadie comenzó a alterarse al pensar en una situación bastante mala. Segundos después llego Catherine y se sentó a su lado

-Cortana…-

Pero Cortana reacciono al recordar a John

-¡John…! Madre dime que está bien-

-de eso mismo vengo a hablar contigo-

Cortana comenzó a pensar en cosas que le pudieron pasar a John incluso la muerte.

-él está muy herido pero está bien puede que se recupere en un mes-

-¿dónde está? Necesito verlo-

Halsey sonrió

-tranquila él está en la habitación. Jajajajaja-

Cortana frunció el cejo enojada

-que es tan gracioso-

-tal vez te quite a John-

Cortana la miro con cara de:

-"¡WTF!"-

-¿qué?-

Catherine sonrió malévolamente pero fingiendo para hacer enojar a Cortana

-que ya sé que te enamoro de él, tiene el cuerpo de un dios-

Cortana se colocó en una faceta de furia

-¡él es mío!-

-jajajajaja ya lo sé solo quería animarte el momento un poco-

Cortana con más seriedad le dijo levantándose

-puedo…puedo verlo-

-si solo que aun esta inconsciente-

-gracias madre-

Cortana entro lentamente a la habitación para no hacer ruido y no despertar a John.

Lo miro acostado en la cama solo con un pantalón de pijama y vendado del torso. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que las balas de plasma pueden ocasionar.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama, pero John al tener sus sentidos mejorados despertó abruptamente y agitado. Cortana de inmediato puso una mano en su pecho suavemente y le dijo

-tranquilízate, estamos en casa, no hay de qué preocuparse-

John al instante miro a Cortana

-creí que te había ocurrido algo,-

-estoy bien tranquilo. ¿Que no recuerdas que me trajiste a la casa?-

John se tocó la cabeza con una mueca parecida al dolor

-no…, creo que el plasma si es dañino en verdad-

-bueno que tal si dormimos un poco, yo también estoy agotada y tú necesitas descanso. Mi madre dijo que tardarías un mes en recuperarte-

John miro al techo anonado

-si lo sé-

Cortana se subió a la cama y se acostó a un lado de el

-bueno, falta mi cuento de buenas noches-

-oh…cierto lo había olvidado. Cuando llegue a la biblioteca del halo, solo mire cuerpos en suelo sin vida, pero había un chip, al parecer de un soldado cuando lo inserte en mí casco se miró que eran atacados por algo que no habíamos visto antes y nosotros habíamos liberado sin querer: los flood.-

En ese momento Cortana tuvo un flash back bastante fuerte que la hizo poner una de sus manos en su cabeza

**No jefe si activamos el anillo todos moriremos, el propósito de halo es acabar con la comida de los flood, él te engaño-**

-Así fue como empezamos a buscar los anillos para evitar su activación, en esa misión perdimos a un gran hombre: el comandante keyes.-

Ya que escucho este nombre muchos flash backs vinieron a su mente solo que sin orden

John termino de contarle halo CE y por fin durmieron no sin antes darse su beso de buenas noches.

/en otro lugar lejos/

-¡¿Cómo que destruyeron la sonda?!-

-si señor no sabemos con certeza que fue pero la sonda quedo totalmente inservible-

-¿Dónde localizo por última vez al espécimen?-

-en la tierra señor en bosque de un país llamado U.S.A o estados unidos de américa con quien ya hemos tenido contacto antes de las guerras-

-bien creo que no me queda otra que ir yo mismo y capturarlo. Muéstrame las ultimas grabaciones quiero ver qué fue lo que pudo haberla destruido-

-si señor sus deseos son ordene ahora mismo le pasare la grabación por un canal seguro, nos aseguramos de sacar toda la información de la sonda-

El alienígena no identificado (jajajajaja por ahora no daré su nombre)

Camino hacia un escritorio y prendió una especie de computadora bastante avanzada sus ojos comenzaron a ver la grabación y diviso a un humano que se le hizo bastante conocido y que lo hizo enfadar de tal forma que golpeo el tipo escritorio de la computadora

-¡se suponía que estaba muerto!-

Sus sirvientes de inmediato corrieron a ver que sucedía.

-¿Sucede algo señor?-

-quiero que manden caballeros prometeos a la tierra bastantes como para eliminar a un Spartan y de paso al espécimen que por lo que veo es aquella I.A que tenía aquel Spartan, solo que me resulta curioso el ver que es humano. Antes de matarla quiero que la traigan aquí quiero ver cómo fue compuesta sin siquiera utilizar el compositor, eso podría sernos de ayuda-

- a la orden, pero señor el equipamiento es más pesado tardara más o menos un mes y medio ya que son las tres naves de caballeros prometeos, el equipo para el espécimen.-

-no importa y que sean las mejores naves en cuanto a no ser rastradas-

-si señor-

-parece que ahora si morirás reclamador-

Dijo con una gran sonrisa de lado

-y esta vez tú querida I.A no podrá protegerte-

/con John/

John despertó lentamente una grandes ganas de ir al baño inundaron su ser, pero las heridas en su espalda le impedían moverse. Miro a Cortana a su lado pero no quería despertarla solo para que lo llevara al baño. Trato de moverse lentamente pero fue totalmente inútil y el dolor se volvió agonizante tanto que lo hizo gemir y despertar a Cortana.

-¿John…? ¿Estás bien?-

-em…si solo que me quise levantar y no pude-

-tontuelo estas muy mal herido, me lo hubieras pedido-

Cortana volteo a mirar al reloj este apuntaba las 1:00 am. Se levantó y le pregunto

-¿qué es lo que necesitas?-

John volteo a otro lado avergonzado

-necesito ir al baño-

Cortana sonrió

-bien yo te llevo, no te preocupes después de todo para esto estoy aquí-

Abrazo a John y con cuidado lo sentó en la cama para después pararlo lentamente y que se apoyara en sus hombros para llegar a la puerta del baño. Al llegar Cortana abrió la puerta y ayudo a John a entrar.

-que es lo que harás-

Dijo un tanto sonrojada Cortana

-solo orinare-

Cortana se puso como tomate.

-e-está bien saldré para que hagas en paz-

/en el otro lugar lejos/

-señor comienza el lanzamiento-

-muy bien reclamador ahora si no podrás salvar tu preciada tierra-

**FINNNNNNN DEL CAP. QUISE SUBIER ANTES DE VACACIONES PARA NO ESTAR CON EL PENDIENTE Y COMO EN CAP ANTERIOR LES DEJO MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DONDE PODRAN CONTACTARME:** ** darkcortana****EN FIN GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE COMENTARON Y BYE BYE**


	13. RECUPERACION

**Capítulo 13: recuperación.**

John después de unos días había mejorado notablemente, las quemaduras habían disminuido considerablemente ya que debido al mejorado cuerpo del soldado las heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente.

Ese día estaba en el muelle solo sentado reflexionando y buscando una respuesta al ataque de la sonda que había aterrizado en la tierra pero se vio interrumpido por unas manos que taparon sus ojos. Las manos eran suaves y delgadas, de inmediato supo quién era el dueño

-Cortana…-

-¿estás bien? Te he notado pensativo últimamente-

John suspiro

-es que quiero saber qué es lo que quería la sonda, veras tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso y me tiene con la intriga-

-si me imagino yo también he estado pensando en lo que paso, yo…no sé qué sucedió con mi cuerpo, recuerdo verme de color azul John como si fuera…una I.A-

Lo último lo dijo susurrando pero fue claro para el oído de John que se tensó de inmediato

-luego sabrás la razón de eso pero ahora no es el momento adecuado-

Cortana lo miro extrañada

-bien, ya está la comida, recuerda que debes comer para recuperarte más rápido-

-si está bien solo que…ayúdame a levantarme-

Dijo John realmente apenado

Cortana rio levemente y lo ayudo a levantarse del muelle para ayudarlo a ir a la cabaña

-madre ya llegamos-

Dijo Cortana al entrar y ayudar a John a sentarse.

-tengan no sé si salió bueno pero algo es algo-

Dijo Catherine sirviéndole a John y Cortana unos huevos con tocino

-gracias madre-

-gracias Catherine-

Catherine sonrió dulcemente

-oye John, cuando me darás mis nietos ¿eh?-

Cortana enrojeció y John se atraganto

-¡cof, cof!... no lo sé Catherine podríamos morir en cualquier momento-

-¡madre, eso no se pregunta!-

Reclamo Cortana

-lo siento pero ya quiero mis nietos ya soy bastante vieja y no tengo ninguno-

Dijo fingiendo tristeza

-vamos John, ¿ya terminaste? Es hora de cambiarte los vendajes-

John asintió de inmediato y Cortana lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo hacia su habitación

-bien siéntate, regreso en un segundo, vete quitando la camisa-

-si-

Respondió con su típico tono y se asombró al recordar algo, nunca de los nunca había estado tan herido como ahorita a tal punto de ser dependiente de alguien. Eso lo enfadaba un poco pero sabía que siempre para todo había una primera vez.

Segundos después Cortana llego con las vendas nuevas en mano

-haber ahora necesito que aguantes un poco el dolor ya que te pondré desinfectante y una pomada que Catherine te hizo para mejor regeneración-

John asintió.

Era bueno aguantando el dolor, de hecho bastante bueno, pero esto dolía como si te azotaran millones de veces en la misma herida, ósea casi insoportable.

Cortana comenzó a quitar las vendas despacio, estas estaban llenas de sangre, y en realidad eso era alarmante. Rápido tomo el desinfectante y tomo un algodón para llenarlo con el producto y ponerlo lentamente en las quemaduras de John

-¡ng…!-

Si dolía como el mismísimo infierno pero era por su bien

-lo siento John, tratare de aplicarlo cuidadosamente-

-no hay problema, sé que es por bien-

-de todos modos John si puedo evitarte lo más posible el dolor lo are-

John asintió y respiro profundo para aguantar más el dolor que iría disminuyendo con el tiempo

/minutos después/

-listo, ahora te pondré las vendas, procura no moverte ¿sí?-

John asintió.

Cortana se levantó y cuidadosamente comenzó a colocar las vendas hasta que termino y dijo

-listo John, ahora acuéstate y duerme un poco que te hará falta-

John asintió y cuidadosamente se acostó.

-iré con mi madre y Kelly cualquier cosa háblame ¿sí?-

-si…está bien-

Cortana salió con una sonrisa.

-¿como esta?-

-sigue sangrando demasiada madre-

Dijo Cortana con genuina preocupación

-tranquila, si fuera el caso de nosotras tardaríamos medio año en recuperarnos, John se recupera muy rápido, yo lo he visto antes con mis ojos –

-está bien, solo espero que sea rápido, porque no soporto verlo sufrir, se que le duele demasiado madre, y trato de no lastimarlo lo suficiente, pero para no lastimarlo tendría que no aplicarle nada-

Catherine sonrió con preocupación

-otra cosa muy pero muy…buena fue que la radiación del plasma no causo daño alguno en su sistema, solo son las quemaduras, no hay por qué alarmarse Cortana-

-Tienes razón madre. Pero ¿que hay sobre las 3 naves forerruner que vienen en camino? ¿ya descubrieron cuanto miden?, o ¿que es lo que traen?-

Catherine hizo una negativa

-no se sabe nada, solo se sabe que vienen y todavía no sabemos que es lo que quieren, tal vez algún mineral, un arma o… una persona-

Dijo perdida

-¿persona?-

-sí, nosotras no podemos saber-

-¿y Kelly?, ¿como esta?, no he hablado con ella últimamente más que los buenos días-

-bien hija, está bien solo preocupada por John como todas nosotras-

-he sabido que es como una hermana para John-

-si así es ellos se apoyaron mucho en el entrenamiento para ser Spartan II-

-sí, algo así me conto John-

Catherine volteo a ver a la cocina y con una sonrisa dijo

-¿quieres café hija?-

-sí, vamos-

Y juntas se adentraron a la cocina. Cortana de inmediato se sentó y Catherine le sirvió el café para sentarse junto a ella

-y dime hija, ¿no ha sucedido nada interesante con John?-

Cortana miro el suelo triste

-no…, se ha distanciado mucho, tanto que no me ha besado estos últimos días madre, y eso me preocupa-

-pues díselo, sino pueden después enfadarse-

-¿pero cómo?-

-dile por ejemplo "John ¿estás bien?, es que te he notado bastante distante conmigo" y asunto arreglado-

Cortana la miro

-¿pero si se lo toma a mal?-

-no lo creo, así que díselo-

-Está bien-

**FIN….DEL CAP GRACIAS A XLEVIANT POR COMENTAR JAJAJAJA Y NO ME OLVIDE DEL FIC SOLO QUE SE FUE LA INSPIRACION POR UN RATO YA QUE ANDABA CON UNOS EXAMENES POR AHÍ **

**BUENO BYE LOS QUELO A TODOS¡**

**Y LOS QUE LES GUSTE HARRY****POTTER****LES COMENTO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UN FANFIC LLAMADO "MI QUERIDO PROFESOR" DE UN "OC" X "SEVERUS SNAPE" ASÍ QUE POR SI GUSTAN DARLE UNA MIRADITA.**


	14. PRIMERA VEZ

Capítulo 14: primera vez

**Siento haberme desaparecido tan feo pero aparte de que se me fue la inspiración se me borro casi la mitad de la historia en el Word y no sabía cómo recuperarla así que para recuperar la trama de mi historia me puse a leerla para agarrarle el hilo sin más gracias a los que comentaron**

/días después/

Cortana fue directo a la habitación que compartía con John, toco la puerta levemente

-John, podemos hablar-

-si adelante-

Cortana entro y después cerró la puerta

-¿John, estas bien?-

En asintió aun acostado en la cama

-¿a qué se debe la pregunta?-

Cortana se sentó en la cama junto a John

-es que… te he notado un poco… distante-

John miro a Cortana en shock

-lo…lo siento, no sé qué me sucede-

Cortana sonrió con amor

-tranquilo sé que estas igual de preocupado que yo, no te culpo-

John palmeo la cama invitando a Cortana a acostarse, ella sonrió y se acostó junto a John abrazándolo suavemente para no lastimarlo pero sabía que esas heridas ya no eran gran problema para el Spartan. Cortana sintió como John acariciaba su corto cabello y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más de la caricia.

-enserio lo siento, pero no se a lo que me enfrento y aunque sea un Spartan tengo miedo-

Dijo con su melodiosa voz

-lo se…-

Dijo Cortana pasando su mano por el pecho de John

-Cortana-

-¿sí?-

-quiero que vayamos a un lugar sumamente especial ya estoy muchísimo mejor así que quería ver si querías venir conmigo-

Cortana asintió

-si está bien-

-bien déjame le aviso a Catherine que vamos a salir un rato-

John esperaba que lo que tenía planeado no se fuera al caño por alguna estúpida falsa alarma de la infinity, quería que esa noche fuera especial por lo tanto no quería que Catherine o Kelly los interrumpieran porque olvidaría de su autocontrol y se enfurecería.

Rápido se levantó y fue a buscar a Catherine y ahí la encontró charlando con Kelly en la sala

-en realidad estoy preocupada por Cortana, espero y John no la haya lastimado-

-eso sería imposible-

Contesto John asustando a Catherine

-Catherine saldré con Cortana un momento-

Catherine lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo

-hasta que te decidiste por tener mis nietos-

John se sonrojo levemente y Kelly y Catherine lo notaron

-no…no es eso-

-si como digas John, solo se cuidadoso con ella porque aún es virgen-

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto asombrado

-si aún tiene su himen intacto-

-creo…que no era necesario saber eso-

Dijo un tanto apenado John

Catherine sonrió y dijo

-está bien pero llévate un teléfono o un comunicador-

John asintió y fue a la habitación

-Cortana…vamos sígueme-

Juntos salieron de la cabaña Cortana un tanto nerviosa al igual que John.

-me encanta el atardecer de aquí-

Dijo Cortana mirando como el sol se metía entre las montañas verdosas por la vegetación

Luego volteo a mirar a John, se miraba tan tranquilo, con sus fuertes facciones ahora relajadas.

Llevaban unos minutos caminando hasta que John se desvió de camino de tierra hacia el bosque, Cortana lo miro un tanto confundida pero después de esquivar ramas de pinos se encontraron con una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño lago, donde en la orilla se miraba un hermoso pastizal verde iluminado por velas estratégicamente acomodadas

-John…todo esto…es hermoso-

-pensé que sería bueno un buen baño de agua tibia-

-¿tibia?-

John sonrió

-veras el agua donde desemboca la cascada son aguas termales-

Cortana sonrió

-entiendo-

Cortana miro como John se acercó a la orilla y poco a poco se fue quitando el traje de gel, se sonrojo furiosamente cuando miro el redondeado trasero de John

-vamos, ¿o piensa quedarte ahí?-

Cortana salió de sus pensamientos pero se volvió a sonrojar ¿tendría que desnudarse frente John? Al parecer si tenía que hacerlo.

Nerviosa comenzó a quitarse la blusa que tenía mostrando un sostén de color blanco.

John no paraba de mirarla simplemente se veía hermosa con ese sonrojo en su rostro

Cortana de inmediato sintió la vista de John clavada en ella, pero siguió desvistiéndose, bajándose en pantalón mostrando unas braguitas de encaje de color blanco, con esto John quedo atónito ya que las braguitas dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero lo que siguió casi lo dejo con la boca abierta. Cortana paso las manos tras su espalda y desabrocho el sostén dejando sus hermosos y voluptuosos pechos al aire para a continuación bajarse las braguitas.

Cortana instintivamente se cubrió con los dos brazos el pecho y se metió al pequeño estanque

-esta algo fría-

Dijo ya terminándose de meter al estanque donde el agua le llegaba donde terminaban sus pechos, a pesar de ya estar en el agua siguió cubriendo sus pechos pero ahora con un solo brazo.

Camino hasta John pero cuando casi llegaba resbalo y termino apoyada en John.

John se sonrojo levemente al sentir lo pechos de Cortana pegados a su pecho, pronto volteo a mirar a Cortana y Cortana también lo miraba sonrojada.

John no puedo resistirlo y la beso con energía, cuando se separaron John tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Cortana

-¿qué me hiciste, para que me enamorara de ti de esta forma?-

Cortana estaba en shock

-yo… John-

Pero John no la dejo continuar ya que la cayó con un beso

-te amo tanto Cortana-

Dijo para de sus labios pasar a su cuello, Cortana jadeaba disfrutando del contacto

-yo también te amo John-

Dijo para abrazarlo incitándolo a que siguiera, pero John la cargo y la llevo fuera del estanque para recostarla en el pasto y el colocarse encima

-eres simplemente hermosa-

Susurro John para comenzar a besar los pechos de Cortana haciéndola que jadeara.

Cortana sintió como las fuertes manos de John comenzaron a acariciar la curva de sus caderas

-John…m…-

Gimió cuando sintió como la mano de John se acerba a su entrepierna pero John siguió hasta tocarla levemente por dentro pero se detuvo y subió para mirarla a cara

-¿Estas segura, quieres que continúe?-

Ella asintió

-si te lastimo dime y me detendré-

Cortana volvió a asentir con una sonrisa pero John no se imaginó que Cortana le daría la vuelta y se pondría arriba, pero la dejo continuar.

Cortana comenzó a besar a John, en la boca, el cuello, el abdomen hasta que

-co…Cortana-

Gimió John al sentir como Cortana se metía a la boca su hombría, Cortana comenzó a mover su cabeza estimulando al Spartan

-dios… Cortana…-

Pero Cortana dejo de estimularlo y lo miro para volverse a subir sintiendo la erección del Spartan entre sus piernas

-quiero entregarme a ti John-

Dijo para bajar sobre la erección de John haciéndolo entrar en su cuerpo pero algo le impidió seguir, la fina tela que tenía en su interior pero no le importo y siguió pero se detuvo repentinamente por un dolor

-¿e-estas bien?-

Cortana asintió y continúo con su marcha.

John puso sus manos en las caderas de Cortana

-dios eres tan estrecha….-

Y juntos empezaron una hermosa danza hasta que John se liberó dentro de Cortana con un sonoro gruñido

**Gracias hasta el proxi cap. que tratare de subir lo más pronto posible **


	15. LAS NAVES MISTERIOSAS

**Capítulo 15: las naves misteriosas **

**_Aviso: capitulo con bastante spoiler si no has jugado la colección de master chief ósea halo combat envolvent, halo 2, halo 3 y halo 4 _**

John despertó como a los doce por un pitido a su lado, abrió sus ojos somnolientos y tentando el pasto lo agarro para ver el mensaje del el sofisticado celular

**-"****_llegaron"-_**

Decía el mensaje de inmediato se levantó despertando a Cortana

-¿John?-

John la miro con una expresión de preocupación

-¿Qué sucede?-

Pregunto algo preocupada

-llegaron-

Susurro John

-vístete tenemos que irnos-

Cortana asintió y de inmediato se levantó tomando sus ropas y cambiándose rápido al igual que John

-tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible así que prepárate para una gran carrera-

Cortana sonrió

-ten por seguro que te ganare guapo-

-como los viejos tiempos-

Susurro John pero Cortana lo escucho a la perfección

-"**como los viejos tiempos"**

**-"¿estas lista?"**

**"-creí que nunca lo dirías"-**

Cortana se tomó la cabeza un poco por el dolor de recibir tan inesperado recuerdo

John al verla se preocupó y dijo

-¿estás bien?-

-si es solo que se me vino un recuerdo de la nada-

-bien ¿lista?-

-si-

Rápido se agarraron corriendo y los dos eran casi igual de veloces y llegaron casi a la par

-¡Catherine!-

De inmediato salieron Catherine y Kelly, solo que Kelly estaba enfundada en su armadura

-¡John!, vamos tienes que ponerte la armadura no tardan en enviar refuerzos, al parecer estarán aterrizando cerca de aquí, solo que… ¿Qué tiene de especial esta tierra?-

John ya tenía la mitad de su armadura y continuaba poniéndosela

-Catherine y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar de Cortana, sería peligroso ya que no sabemos que tienen las naves-

Cortana asintió pero su nivel de preocupación aumento

-volveré-

Dijo John sabiendo la preocupación de Cortana

-cuídate mucho si-

-ya sabes que tengo mucha suerte Catherine-

Y otro recuerdo vino a Cortana

**-"me encontraste, pero tengo muchos problemas en mi interior…cosas fuera de lugar puedes haber llegado demasiado tarde"-**

**-"ya me conoces, cuando hago una promesa…"**

**-"la cumples… me alegro de verte jefe"-**

**-"vaya suerte que tengo ¿todavía lo tienes?"-**

**-"el índice de activación del primer anillo halo, un pequeño suvenir que me quede…solo por si acaso"-**

**-"¿tienes un plan de fuga?"-**

**-"intentare abrirme paso a tiros complicar las cosas un poco"-**

**-"mantén agachada la cabeza, ahora somos dos ¿recuerdas?"-**

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Cortana

-que te vaya muy bien John, ten cuidado-

John asintió y salió de inmediato de la casa

/con John/

En cuanto llego al punto donde se habían detectado por última vez las naves apunto sus arma y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente y atento a cualquier sonido

-el fin de tu mundo humano ha llegado, reclamador-

John se giró y miro impresionado a lo que tenía enfrente

-didacta…-

Susurro

-¿creías que había muerto?, pues que equivocado estabas-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Pregunto John con su voz firme

-tu ex I.A tiene algo… que hace mucho que había exterminado, así que por lo tanto, tendré que matarla-

John lo miro medio confundido y furioso

-¡no me la quitaras otra vez!-

Grito John

-tu ignorancia es inevitable, ya es demasiado tarde, mis queridos prometeos no tardaran en capturarla-

John iba a correr hacia la cabaña pero el didacta lo detuvo con su habitual poder.

-oh no… no huiras-

Y después todo fue obscuridad

/con Cortana/

-hija, tranquilízate si solo es reconocimiento-

Cortana se miraba pensativo

-madre… ¿Quién soy?-

Catherine se quedó en shock ante la pregunta.

-tú… eres mi hija-

-¡dime la verdad!-

Grito Cortana con lágrimas en sus ojos

-no puedo decírtelo, no ahora, podría matarte, espero me comprendas-

-¡entonces porque tengo recuerdos de una I.A!-

-enserio hija, no puedo decírtelo-

Pero una explosión se escuchó de repente y un enorme boquete apareció donde se suponía debía estar la puerta, unos gruñidos se escucharon desde afuera y después entraron unos prometeos que Kelly trato de asesinar pero fallo y entraron tomando a Cortana en una celda circular y con energía azul como la de los puentes de luz

-¡madre!-

-¡Cortana!-

Catherine tomo la pistola de Kelly y también trato de matar a los prometeos pero de un golpe la dejaron inconsciente

-¡no, madre!-

Pero Cortana no podía hacer nada, cuando volteo a mirar a sus captores varios flashes.

/con John/

Cuando John abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba en una celda similar a la de Cortana solo que diferencia es que estaba maniatado y estaba prácticamente colgando sin poder moverse

-vaya, despertaste, nuestra invitada no tarda mucho en llegar-

John trataba de mantenerse tranquilo pero no podía, estaba muy preocupado. Segundos después la celda y los prometeos llegaron, Cortana al ver a John sonrió con tristeza

-¡John!-

-tranquila, saldremos de esta-

Pero Cortana al ver al didacta un flash se vino a su mente

**-"¿Qué la humanidad no ha alcanzado en mando ya?, no importa su acenso aún puede evitarse, los forerruner han vuelto"-**

Cortana se tomó la cabeza porque de ese recuerdo vieron muchos mas

-libérenla-

Dijo el didacta y los prometeos al instante la soltaron

-¿no tienes curiosidad por saber quién eres?-

Cortana se le quedo mirando interrogante

-tú… eres una I.A, creada por la humanidad-

John comenzó a forcejear

-¡detente!-

Pero el didacta volteo a verlo y lo escaneo mirando todos sus recuerdos

-¡déjalo!-

Grito Cortana pero aun en el suelo

-tu… fuiste creada por Catherine Elizabeth Halsey en reach, para que te enviaran a una nave llamada the pillar of authom donde después te llevaron a la instalación 04 en la cual destruyeron el anillo huyendo de la peor amenaza del universo los flood-

Cortana se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a retorcerse

-¡detente te lo suplico!-

Grito John ya desesperado

-después fueron a la Cairo una estación cerca de la tierra donde lord Hood era el capitán pero la estación fue atacada por el covenant dejando una bomba con la cual destruyeron un crucero covenant un profeta, pesar fue a la tierra a áfrica pidiendo ayuda pero escapo y ustedes la siguieron en la nave in amber clan dirigida por la comandante keyes-

John sentía lagrimas escurrir por sus mejillas

-¡John ayúdame!-

Dijo cuándo su cuerpo soltó una energía increíble

-fueron dejados en otro halo la instalación 05 donde mataron a pesar y capturaron a Johnson y keyes con el índice de activación después activaron el halo junto con guilty spark 343 pero quitaron el índice a tiempo y el halo quedo en espera, ustedes estaba en gran caridad donde buscaban a verdad para terminar con todo pero huyo a una nave forerruner, y no podían dejarlo escapar aparte de huir de la nueva contaminación de ahí, el gravemint, pero te abandonaron ahí hasta que tu querido John fue a rescatarte para después ir al arca e ir a la instalación 04-B para activarla pero spark mato a Johnson porque iba a destruir su instalación pero fue destruido por John y el activo el anillo para después tratar de ir al portal en la forward unto Down junto con el inquisidor pero no tuvieron éxito y se quedaron vagando en el espacio-

La piel de Cortana cambio repentinamente a color azul

-¡John, detenlo!-

John lloraba incapaz de hacer nada, no quería perderla de nuevo.

Pero el didacta se detuvo repentinamente y miro a John asombrado

-la preñaste-

John quedo en shock, ¿Cortana estaba embarazada? Pero si apenas ayer habían tenido su encuentro, ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? Ahora más que nunca quería salvarla

-detente, te lo suplico, ella no tiene la culpa de nada-

El didacta volteo a mirar a John

-su alianza con la humanidad es equivocada-

Cortana levanto un brazo hacia John

-no… lo hago… por la humanidad… lo hago… por el hombre… que amo-

**_Fin del cap…._**

**_Si lo se me tarde un poco pero es realmente incomodo escribir cuando tus padre están detrás de ti mirando la televisión =( enserio _**

**_Bueno que más decir que ya falta un poco para el final =( _**

**_Si así es gracias a:_**

**_Khat-2H.D_**

**_Bueno ahora si bye _**


	16. FINAL

Capítulo 16: FIN AL

John no sabía que hacer estaba desesperado pero miro como Cortana mando una onda de energía lo que provoco que las celdas se abrieran automáticamente

-John… huye…-

-no… ¡no te dejare aquí!-

-¡vete… vete…!-

Pero John no hizo caso y el didacta fue a por el

-que estúpido eres… ella puede ser clonada de nuevo y ya tendrías con que procrear-

-¡no, no me la quitaras de nuevo, no de nuevo!-

Y Cortana miro como John golpeaba al didacta con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando los golpes con rapidez, y regresándolos con más fuerza hasta que callo rendido con su visor totalmente roto

-¡John, déjalo… por favor… déjalo…!-

John miraba como este caminaba hacia Cortana, se veía asustada, tal vez pensaba que era su final

Miro como didacta se paró detrás de ella, ella lo miro sonriendo con tristeza y miro como sus labios se movieron diciendo

-te amo John, perdóname-

Y miro como didacta le enterró un cuchillo en el abdomen de Cortana

Eso le dio fuerza a John para levantarse y correr hacia el didacta tacleándolo furioso, pronto tomo el cuchillo que tenía en su armadura y comenzó a apuñalarlo con furia.

Lo dejo muriendo prácticamente y fue lentamente con Cortana que estaba en el suelo con una mano en su vientre que ya estaba llenándose de sangre, John la tomo lentamente y la abrazo

-John… te dije… que corrieras-

-¡no podía dejarte..!-

-creo… que… ya es mi momento…-

-no… ¡no puedes hacerme esto, no otra vez, te prometo que saldremos de aquí… y juntos, tu, mi hijo y yo, viviremos en una casa, donde tú quieras!-

-no… hagas… promesas a una chica… si sabes… que no puedes… cumplirlas-

-¡ayuda… Catherine, Kelly… por favor…-

John estaba destrozado, otra vez perdería a su mejor amiga y amante

-John… mírame… quiero… que me mires-

John aun con lágrimas volteo a mirarle pero sintió como su casco era retirado por las manos de Cortana y como una de sus manos tibias se posaba en su mejilla

-dile… a Catherine… que gracias y a Kelly… dile… que siga siendo la Spartan más rápida del mundo… y John… por favor… no me olvides-

Dijo dando su último aliento cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. John grito desesperado y lleno de frustración, otra vez… fallo en su misión de proteger a su mujer y amiga otra vez se le había ido de las manos

Se levantó todo desanimado y camino hacia afuera, sabía que debería llevarse el cuerpo de Cortana pero no quería verla, no ahora que estaba tan destrozado pero algo lo detuvo

Una luz azul sumamente bonita, volteo y miro como Cortana estaba totalmente curada y sonriéndole amistosamente

-**no puede ser verdad-**

Fue lo que susurro John 117

**_Lo se… sé que tarde bastante pero ni modo, mi computadora es un fiasco_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias a todos y bye _**

**_darkcortana… cambio y fuera_**


End file.
